Ron tells her
by superstar
Summary: Ron decides to ask Hermione out. Check it out!


Hermione was as usual in the library reading some books

Ron tells her

"I love you" said Hermione. 

"Ah, I already knew that we were meant for each other."

"Oh, Ron you´re my super hero, you are super cool!"

"And you´re my baby, Hermione..."

Ron was day-dreaming again. He had been doing this for months since the start of their 5th year in Hogwarts. He didn´t know when this started. All these years, Hermione had been in front of him, and he would only see her as a friend, something like a _boy_ friend. Harry and him had forgot that she was a girl, a pretty one by the way. When they were trying to get a date with someone for the Yule Ball, they had missed her out too. Now, Hermoine was growing up and every day that passed, she was more pretty. 

Ron began to think. _Why if I ask her out? **Don´t be silly Weasley**_

But why not**? Because you´re not enough for her!** Eh? **You haven´t realised, Ron? She´s very, very pretty. She used to hang out with Viktor Krum, you know. With Viktor Krum!** But what if I ask her? I´m sure that she will not say no. So I think that she will say yes. **But Harry? **What happens with Harry? Does he loves her? No. I will not ask everybody "do you want to go out with Hermione before I do?" Duh, that´s very silly. Gosh I´m going out with her. **But...**

Oh, shut up Ron.

After this conversation between Ron and... Ron, Ron decides to ask Hermione out. But first he had to found her. He didn´t had a clue where she was. Ah, the library. But as he was reaching the library more questions came into his head. _Where I´m going to take her? Where? When? _

PUM! He didn´t realised that he was walking. He was seing everything but his mind was in something else. He didn´t see that a girl was approching with a lot of library books and he didn´t see her when they bumped each other. They both fell to the ground. 

"Oh, I´m so sorry... ....I wasn´t seeing where I was walking" said Ron to the girl.

"That doesn´t matter Ron, but help me get up these books, ok?"

"How do you know my name? I don´t know you and you don´t know me neither." Said Ron.

He saw the girl. She had light brown hair, that shined with the sunlight. Her sweet caramel eyes drive him crazy. He hadn´t been so intimidated in front of a girl as... 

"....Hermione!"

"What?" said Hermione, picking up the books. "Help me please Ron."

"Er... nothing." 

He began to help Hermione. He didn´t know what he was seing. _She is Hermione for sure, but she looks very different...very pretty... Ah maybe she has made the same spell like last year, in the Yule Ball._

Oh, I can´t ask this Hermione to go out. **See, you´re not enough for her!**

Oh no, He thought, _not again the other Ron._ **_See, she´s now a beautiful chick,_ _why would she be interested in a guy like you?_**

"Ron , thanks for helping me. Now take care. You can bump again with another girl, bumper car." She laughed.

Ron loved Hermione´s laugh, although she was laughing at him. Ron was begining to think that it would be better if he stop loving Hermione. 

__

Well, this can´t be that hard. Ok. First, you must hate her. Hmm..

Ok, here I go.

I hate Hermione´s laugh and her beautiful hair. I hate the cute way she giggles. I hate when Hermione blushes, she looks so... ...sweet. No! Oh, I can´t stop this.

"Well, Ron. I´m going to the Gryffindor Tower. Coming?"

"Yes."

Ron and Hermione begin to go upstairs the tower. Hermione start talking.

"Did you heard about the great party that will be held for the girls?"

"Uh? No."

"Ah. Well do you know why the girls are throwing this party?

"No idea. You are going to celebrate the fact that you are girls?"

"No, dummy. We´re going to celebrate our fifteenth year and it is a tradition that a party has to be held ."

"Ah.."

Ron was a bit nervous. Was she going to ask him out? Well, he was not going to let her do it. He had to ask her before.

"Is a party for girls and boys, isn´t it?

"Yes, that was why I´m talking this with you. You know, I don´t know if Harry will want, because she is going with Ginny"

"Well, I say yes."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I was trying to tell you this a month ago."

"Ok, I am going to tell her."

"Tell who?"

"Pansy."

"Eh!?"

"Yes, you have just said."

"No! I don´t want to go with Pansy! She is mean. I want to go out with you. You are very sweet with me. I want to go out with you because you are one of my best friends and I love you and I think "

"Oh my God..."

"Oops..."

__

Calm down Ron... I don´t think she heard that you love her.

"You love me."

"No... I...I ddidn´t ...say say it." 

"I didn´t say that you told me. I know, because...."

__

Oh oh. Maybe Hermione read my diary.... Oh, I´m so dead...

"....because I love you Ron"

__


End file.
